This invention relates generally to measuring apparatus and more particularly to an electronic scale device.
Various electronic scales are commercially available for providing a digital display of the weight of a body placed on a weighing pan. Many of the recently developed scales make use of integrated circuits and microcomputer controls for perfecting various scale operations such as weighing, counting, altering resolution, converting units, etc. In this regard, these devices must not only include electronic transducer means (e.g., a variable capacitor) and other electronic circuitry but must also include mechanical means for interfacing between the electronic circuitry and the weighing pan.
The mechanical interfacing means generally comprises spring means for biasing the pan in a direction opposite to that of the gravitational force exerted upon the pan by the load being weighed and a mechanical assembly including frame means for coupling the weighing pan to the transducer means.
Referring to the prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,415 (Luchinger), 4,158,395 (Brown) and 3,986,571 (Strobel) disclose capacitive weighing scales utilizing electronic circuitry and mechanical interfacing means for weighing an object. Although these devices generally appear suitable for their intended purposes, none of said patents disclose the various features of the Applicant's scale, which serve to provide the Applicant's scale with greater weighing accuracy and enhanced reliability.